Hermione and Draco The Love Story
by x-Dramione-x
Summary: Well basically, Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl and some unexpected things happen...


Hermione and Draco - The love story.  
Hermione Jane Granger was walking through Kings Cross Station in London with her mum and dad. She was walking toward platform 9 and 3 quarters, pushing her trolley, which contained all of her Hogwarts things. Hermione had changed a lot since she first started at Hogwarts. When she first started at Hogwarts Hermione was a very shy girl who wore a long school skirt and kind of a baggy school shirt and had curly brown hair. Now she looks stunningly beautiful she had straight brown hair, she was wearing a short plaid mini skirt and a tight school shirt along with her Gryffindor tie and blazer. She decided to wear her uniform now so she didn't have to mess about when she was on the train getting it on. She had come out of her shell over the past year or so and now she wasn't as shy as she was when she first started school. She was even wearing make - up, she had foundation, mascara, some blue eye shadow and some clear lip-gloss on. She had very long tanned legs because she had just spent a summer in America with her parents. She and her parents got to the platform and Hermione noticed her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley waiting for her so that they could go onto the platform together.  
"Hey Harry, Ron" said Hermione smiling.  
"Hey Hermione" said both Harry and Ron at the same time. Then both said hello to Hermione's parents.  
She saw Draco Malfoy through the corner of her eye as he walked past with his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle. She let herself smile a little but luckily Harry and Ron didn't notice. Draco also smiled at her when he walked past. Also what Harry and Ron didn't know is that Hermione had become friends with Draco over the summer while they were both in Diagon Alley together. Hermione also hadn't told her two best friends that she had fallen in love with him. She didn't want to tell them just yet because they were both in rival houses and they didn't get along at all. Harry and Draco have hated each other ever since their first year at Hogwarts. But she would tell them in time. Hermione also had another secret that her friends and also you people who are reading this story will find out further on in the story. So don't read on people you will find out in time. You will also find out the story behind the secret.  
"So how was your summers?" asked Hermione "get up to anything interesting"  
"We went to Egypt again," said Ron "it was pretty interesting and pretty exciting" In the summer before their second year Ron and his entire family had gone to Egypt and decided to go back because they enjoyed it so much.  
"What did you get up to over the summer Harry?" said Hermione as she saw Ginny Weasley walking toward them. 

"Oh the usual" said Harry pulling a face and kind of smiling at the same time, " been stuck with the Muggles for most of the summer and also went to stay with Ron for a while at the end of the summer". See Harry Potter had lived with his Muggle aunt and uncle along with his cousin ever since his parents had died when he was only a baby.

"What did you get up to?" asked Harry

"Oh I went to America with my mum and dad" said Hermione smiling "it was so exciting it was our first time there and we got to see everything, we even went to New York I have been wanting to go there for so long"

"Sounds very cool," said Ron looking interested when she was telling him.

"So are we ready to go to the train" said Hermione

"No we are waiting for Fred and George," said Ron

"But they have left Hogwarts haven't they?" said Hermione looking confused.

"Yeah they just wanted to see us off," said Ron

"Oh ok" said Hermione then added "so where are they?"

"They insisted on getting a drink before we go" said Ron

"Is Percy not coming?" asked Hermione

"No he's busy with work like usual," said Ron

Hermione laughed.

Then about five minutes later two boys who were clearly twins walked towards them along with an older couple who were walking behind them who were clearly their parents." here they are" said Ron when he saw them coming. The twins who were Fred and George Weasley walked up to the group and said hey to Hermione and her parents. Then Ron's parents said hello to Hermione and her parents.

"So are we ready to go now?" said Mrs. Weasley looking at everybody and smiling

"Yeah" said everybody getting hold of their trolleys and running toward platform 9 and 3 quarters. A couple of minutes later everybody in their group was on the platform. Hermione, her parents, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all walking toward the Hogwarts Express together. All the kids who were going to Hogwarts got onto the Hogwarts Express together. They took their Hogwarts trunks and other things off their trolleys and went to find an empty compartment on the train. Hermione, Harry and Ron found an empty compartment and got themselves comfortable for the long journey ahead of them. The train started to roll away from the station the guys saw their parents, Fred and George were still waiting by the side of the train. As the train rolled away Hermione and Ron's parents started waving and shouting goodbye to them all.

About five minutes into the journey a girl came to the compartment door. She was a very pretty girl; she had long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. She looked about the age of 16. She opened the door.

"May I join you there isn't anymore room left on the train." asked the girl very shyly.

"Of course you can," said Hermione

"Thanks" said the girls smiling "I'm Taylor Jenkins by the way" she added.

Everybody introduced themselves to Taylor then started chatting. Taylor was telling Hermione, Harry and Ron about herself. She was 16 years old and also muggle born which Hermione was very happy to hear. She was an exchange student from the USA. She was going to be at Hogwarts for her 6th and 7th year. She was very excited she had heard so many wonderful things about Hogwarts from some of her family and friends back home in the USA.

About 15 minutes into the journey Hermione noticed Draco walk up to the compartment door and open it. He walks a little inside followed by Crabbe and Goyle looking moody like they always do.

"Weasel, Potter" said Draco nodding and pulling them an evil.

Ron and Harry looked at him pulling evils back.

"Hey Hermione" said Draco "how was the rest of your summer?" he added smiling.

"It was pretty good," she said smiling "how was the rest of yours?"

"Yeah pretty good too" said Draco looking happy.

Hermione saw Ginny behind Draco she was trying to get into the compartment. "God move Malfoy let me get in!! Said Ginny.  
"God sorry!" Said Malfoy with a moody look on his face.

"I'll see you later Hermione," said Draco with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I'll see you later" said Hermione smiling back at him.

"So are you two friends now?" asked Ron looking surprised.

"I wouldn't say we are exactly friends," added Hermione "I saw him while I was in Diagon Alley last week and he was being kind of sweet. He wasn't being a jackass like he usually is"

Everybody in the compartment laughed and looked kind of surprised by the comment Hermione said.

"So do you like Draco?" asked Ginny looking interested.

"Do I like him how?" asked Hermione.

"You know how I mean," said Ginny giggling.

"Yeah I think I do," said Hermione smiling "but I don't think anything will happen because we're in rival houses. Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other." added Hermione.

"Yeah but you cant help your feelings" said Ginny

"Yeah that's true," added Hermione smiling at the thought of her and Draco being a couple. Also thinking how weird it would be if herself and Draco did become a couple. Because they have hated each other ever since they met their first day at Hogwarts.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was fun for the gang. They had lots of fun talking about their holidays. Some of there other friends dropped in on them including Seamus and Neville. Also Lavender who was a Gryffindor dropped in on them for a chat. Neville and Seamus stayed for a little while until it was time for them to change into their robes. That meant they were almost at school. They waited for the train to stop then got all their trunks ready to get off the train. They all got off the train to be greeted by Hagrid who was gamekeeper of Hogwarts and also a great teacher at Hogwarts. He got all the first years ready to get on the boats because they had to go in boats over to the school.

A little while later everybody arrived at Hogwarts. Everybody was very excited to be starting a new year at Hogwarts. Hermione was very excited to be back at school and also to be around Draco this year. She had never felt like this toward Draco or any other guy for that matter. Harry was excited to get back to school so he didn't have to spend any more time with his aunt, uncle or cousin. Who he hated living with, he was very glad that Ron and his family asked him to stay with them towards the end of the summer like they always do. Ron was also excited to get back to school so he could get away from his fighting brothers and his other brother Percy talking about work all the time. Taylor was the most excited to be at Hogwarts because she is in a new place and she is meeting new people.

Even though Taylor was to be in her 6th year at Hogwarts she still had to go through the Sorting Hat procedure. She was very excited however when she got sorted into Gryffindor. She had the biggest smile on her face as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. There was a space next to Hermione which she was saving for her new friend while hoping she would be able to use it.

"Congrats Taylor" said Hermione with a smile on her face "we knew you would get into Gryffindor"

Taylor smiled at Hermione and then said, "I think i'm going to be happy here" looking at her new friends and smiling.

They carried on talking for a few minutes but were interrupted by Dumbledore who started saying "Let the feast begin" the as soon as he finished saying those words lots of delicious looking food filled all of the house tables. Everybody let out a cheer and started eating.

Taylor noticed that Draco was staring at Hermione and then said "Hey I think your admirers back "giggling at Hermione. Hermione then looked at Draco smiling who smiled at her blushing then went back to talking with Crabbe and Goyle. "So do you think anything will happen between you two" asked Taylor. "I really don't know" said Hermione "but I do want something to happen," she added looking down and smiling thinking again what it would be like the date him. She also thought to herself what would Harry and Ron think about it if they dated each other. Would they be happy that she had finally found a boyfriend or would they be angry with her that she is dating their enemy? She didn't want to think about that at the moment though because there was lots of food on the table and she was starving. So she put some chicken and mashed potato on her plate and dug in. Still smiling because she noticed Draco looking at her again.

When the feast was over everybody went up to their common rooms. Before they left the great hall Draco smiled and said cya tomorrow to Hermione. Hermione then smiled back at him and said cya back to him. Then Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and their new friend Taylor walked to the Gryffindor common room together. They didn't go to bed straight away because they weren't tired and they were to excited to be back at Hogwarts so they decided to sit by the fire and talk for a bit.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked Taylor.

"OMG I love it," said Taylor looking excited. "Like I said before I think i'm going to be happy here"

Everybody smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What I want to know is are you going to get together with Draco," asked Ginny smiling looking in Hermione's direction

Everybody looked at Hermione. "I really don't know. I know everybody in Gryffindor hates him especially you, Harry and Ron," said Hermione to everybody and looking at Ron and Harry who were looking back at Hermione.

"Well what does your heart say?" asked Ron with an interested look on his face.

"My heart says go for it" said Hermione with a very happy look on her face. Then she added looking at Harry and Ron "would you two approve of us dating though because you two are my best friends and I want to know if you would be alright with us dating"

"We might not be at first but we will eventually be okay with it," said Harry smiling at Hermione. Both Harry and Ron got up and gave Hermione a hug. Then everybody decided to go to bed because they would have to be up early for the first day of their lessons. The girls went to one side of the common room and up some stairs and the boys went up the other side.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Taylor sat up in bed for another half an hour and chatted. They were mainly asking Hermione about her and Draco and asking her when she was going to tell him about her feelings. Hermione just said she will and they will just have to wait till she does.

It was now the next day. The girls awoke got dressed, had quick showers and then got their school books and went down to be greeted by Harry, Ron, Neville and also Seamus. They all walked down to the great hall together so that they could get some breakfast before they went to their first lesson which was he dreaded Potions with Professor Snape who everybody hated. They got to the Gryffindor table and sat down. There was lots of food again just like there was last night at the feast. Hermione just grabbed a few slices of bacon because she wasn't very hungry because she was a little nervous because it was their first lesson of the day she was especially nervous because the lesson was Snapes. Hermione noticed Draco coming towards her and she smiled and looked down at her food.

"Hey Hermione, how are you this morning?" said Draco smiling at her.

Blushing Hermione said "i'm pretty good thanks, how are you?"

"Good thanks, now that i've seen you," he said looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him blushing even more at that moment.

"I'll see you in Potions" said Draco giving Hermione a cheeky smile.

"Yeah see you in potions" replied Hermione smiling.

Before he walked away Draco said bye and smiled to everybody including Harry and Ron who he hated. "Did you see that?" asked Ron looking very surprised. "Yeah I saw it, I cant believe he just smiled at us." said Harry looking even more surprised than Ron did. "I think he's trying to get in your good books," said Harry looking at Hermione. Hermione just smiled at that. About 15 minutes later everybody had finished their breakfast and left the great hall to go to their lessons. Ginny walked one way because she was going to a different lesson in the other direction. About five minutes later they arrived at their potions lesson. Hermione and Taylor sat next to each other in the middle of one side of the room. The other guys all sat together. Draco entered the room with Crabbe and Goyle, when Draco walked past Hermione looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

Taylor has only just met Hermione but she could tell that Draco and Hermione liked each other very much. She could tell just by the way they looked at each other. They had a pretty okay lesson and it was usually the worst lesson to have with the worst teacher. I think the lesson went okay for Hermione because she had a girl to work with this lesson. She is usually working with Harry and Ron who were always getting their potions wrong. She also enjoyed the lesson because Draco was looking and smiling at her most of the lesson. He also got in trouble a couple of times from Snape and he never got in trouble with Snape. The rest of the week was very exciting for all the students. They had lots of great lessons Hermione's favorite lesson of the week was Care of Magical Creatures with one of her favorite teachers Hagrid. In their first lesson they were looking at Unicorns, which both Hermione and Taylor enjoyed very much. They were very beautiful creatures. All the way through the week Hermione and Draco flirted with each other. They hung out with each other only as friends though. They hadn't got any further in their relationship. Both of them were hoping very much that something would happen very soon. Draco, Harry and Ron were getting on aswell, which everybody was very surprised about.

Their first week back at Hogwarts went pretty quick. It was now Thursday afternoon nearly the end of the week. They had Potions again for the second time this week. It was the last lesson of the day and again it was a pretty exciting lesson. This lesson they were making potions that changed your hair a bright colors. Hermione and Taylor were working together again. They made the potion perfectly and were the first pair to use it. Hermione's hair turned a bright shade of blue; Taylor's hair turned a bright shade of pink. They looked awesome. It was very exciting to do something like this because they have never such a good potions lesson. Near to the end of the lesson everybody had different colored hair. Everybody was saying that this was the best lesson they have ever had. Before they left everybody had to take an antidote to change their hair back to normal. It came to the end of the lesson; everybody put everything away and made their way to the great hall to get something to eat. Hermione and Taylor walked there together. Draco caught up with them and asked if he could walk with them Hermione said, "yeah of course you can" smiling at him."Hey, let me carry those for you," said Draco taking Hermione's books.

They got to the Great Hall and Draco went to his table because Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him. "Ill cya later" he said to Hermione and Taylor walking to the Slytherin table. "Yeah cya Draco" said Hermione taking her books and going to the Gryffindor table. Taylor smiled at Draco as he walked away.

Hermione and Taylor got to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hermione noticed that Draco was looking and smiling at her. She smiled back at him and turned to look at Taylor and started talking to her. "He likes you, I can tell," said Taylor looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled when she heard Taylor say that she started blushing aswell. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville joined the girls at the Gryffindor table about five minutes later.

"What are so happy about" Ron asked Hermione when he noticed that she was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh nothing" she said smiling back at him.

"Oh I see," said Ron as he noticed Draco looking and smiling at Hermione.

Everybody then got back into their dinner. As usual the food was delicious. Because it was the end of the day and they didn't have any assignments to do, well they did but they were going to finish it on Saturday the gang decided to eat their dinner slowly. They were all chatting about their potions lesson and they have never had a discussion about a potions lesson, well they had, had a discussion about potions but not a good one.

"How fun was that lesson," said Harry beaming

"I know I have never had such a good potions lesson," said Hermione smiling. "I think Snape's changed over the summer, do you thinks he's got a new girlfriend" she added joking.

Everybody started laughing. Everybody finished their dinner and decided to go up to the common room. They didn't have any lessons tomorrow till the afternoon so they decided to stay up till late. Hermione, Taylor, Ron, Harry, Seamus and Neville were all sat by the fire. When Ginny came running through the portrait hole with Lavender following behind her. They were both giggling and ran up to Hermione.

"What's with you two?" she asked them looking them with a weird look on her face

"We've just found out something" said Ginny still giggling and sounding a bit out of breath

"Well spit it out then" said Hermione looking at the girls

"We over heard Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle, he said he has fallen for you big time and wants to ask you out" she told Hermione looking very excited.

"Are you serious?" said Hermione looking as excited as Ginny and Lavender were.

All Ginny and Lavender did were nod because they were so out of breath because they had run all the way from the great hall to the common room.

"Were they the exact words he said?" asked Hermione smiling

The girls just nodded again. Hermione smiling ear to ear said, "so did he say anything else?" asked Hermione "like when he was going to ask me" looking even more excited that she did before. Ginny now had her breath back "we don't know we were just to excited to tell you what he said that we left before we could hear anything else" she said still sounding very excited.

The rest of the night everybody chatted about Draco and Hermione getting together. All the girls were talking excitedly with each other, the girls were all giggling at the thought of Draco and Hermione getting together just like girls always do when it comes to talking about guys and love. It was getting late and the boys had, had enough of the girls talking about Draco so they decided to go to bed. About half an hour later the girls decided to go to bed aswell because it was getting pretty late. The girls went to bed talking about boys and Draco and Hermione getting together.

It is now Friday and because they didn't have a lesson till after lunch everybody decided to stay in bed and skip breakfast. Hermione woke up at about 11:00 and decided to take a shower then go down for some lunch before she went to her lesson. When she awoke she saw that Ginny and Taylor were sitting up in bed. Lavender was still a sleep. Hermione yawned and said morning to the girls. Hermione got up about 10 minutes later and went for a shower. She felt very refreshed after she had her shower. Everybody was ready and all walked down to the great hall together. Hermione was looking for Draco but then realised he was already in his lesson. This year they didn't have many lessons together like they had in past years, which she was very upset about, but Harry and Ron were happy about it. They all had their lunch then went to their lesson. The lesson they had was Herbology. It was a pretty exciting lesson everybody had fun.

It was now the last lesson of the day. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Taylor and Neville were walking to their lesson together. Ginny saw them and caught up with them and decided to walk with them because she was going in the same direction as they were. Like always Draco was walking towards them with Crabbe and Goyle. Instead of walking past Draco, Hermione walked straight up to Draco. Everybody else stopped. Hermione looked like she was going to hit Draco in the face but instead of hitting him she grabbed hold of his tie and then whispered in his ear "I have been wanting to do this for the longest time" then she kissed him. She felt very happy and excited inside and also very proud of herself that she was making the first move toward Draco. She really had wanted to kiss him for the longest time. Since she saw him in Diagon Alley she had liked him and had a very different opinion about him. Being out of school he was really sweet to her.

While Hermione was kissing Draco everybody in the background were shouting and cheering. Hermione could hear them all shouting "Finally I thought it would never happen" she felt very distracted by everybody shouting but she didn't want to pull away because she was enjoying kissing Draco so much. But about a minute later she pulled away from Draco.

"I'm not done yet," said Draco smiling at Hermione, which made Hermione smile too. He then started kissing Hermione again. She started to feel happy again and this time she got butterflies in her stomach. Another minute went by then Hermione pulled away again.

"I've got to get to class," said Hermione smiling at Draco "I'm going to be late," she added.

"Yeah me to I'm going to be late too" said Draco smiling a very cute smile.

They both smiled at each other and walked their separate ways. Hermione then walked up to everybody. She was smiling ear to ear. None of her friends have ever seen her like this before. They could tell she had genuine feelings for Draco and loved him very much. They all walked to their lesson together, Ginny walked her seperate way to her lesson. Hermione couldn't stop smiling all the way through her lesson she felt so happy. At the end of the lesson she walked to the door with Harry, Ron and Taylor by her side. She turned and saw Draco waiting for her.

"So that kiss before does that mean we are together," asked Draco "please say yes" he added smiling.

"Yeah if you want it to mean that" said Hermione smiling back at him.

Draco smiled at Hermione and said "Yeah of course!"

"So where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione asked Draco

"Oh they're in detention" answered Draco

"Again?" said Hermione laughing

"Yeah again" laughed Draco "that's exactly what I said when I heard they were in detention again"

They all walked out the door together and saw Ginny walking toward them. She said hey to everybody

Then she added "so are we ready to go to get some food i'm starving"

Everybody started laughing. Then Hermione added, "Yeah were ready lets go" smiling at Ginny.

Draco walked up to Hermione and grabbed her hand and started walking by her side. They both looked very happy while walking and holding each other's hands. "So are you two dating now?" asked Ginny looking hopeful.

"Yeah we are" replied Hermione still smiling.

The five of them got to the Great Hall everybody from each house especially the Gryffindor and Slytherin's were looking at Draco and Hermione because they were holding hands. But they didn't care they had feelings for each other and didn't care what people thought if their relationship. Nothing could ever change their feelings. They all walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat down. Some of the Slytherin students were looking and pointing at Draco and Hermione but they didn't care and just went back and talked to the Gryffindor. Some more of the Gryffindor came over to them and kept telling them that they are happy they are finally together. They all settled down together and had their dinner together.

Pansy Parkinson walked into the Great Hall and noticed that Draco and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table talking. She looked at them very annoyed. The two of them didn't notice that she was walking over to them in a very bad mood because they were enjoying kissing each other too much.

"What the hell are you doing talking that filthy little mudblood" said Pansy angrily

"What the hell did you say?!" shouted Hermione at Pansy looking like she was going to punch her

"You heard what is said, you filthy little mudblood!" shouted Pansy

Before Pansy could say another word to Hermione or Draco, Draco said "Don't you ever let me hear you call her that again"

"You call her that all the time," said Pansy

"Answer me this have you heard me once this year call Hermione that name!?" said Draco then added "or any other muggle - born for that matter. Well have you"

"No but---" Pansy started to say

Draco interrupted her "i've changed over the summer and I got to know the real Hermione Granger and I have apologised for everything I ever said or did to Hermione"

"So do you love her!" asked Pansy looking very disgusted

Everybody dropped what they were doing and looked in Draco's direction. "So do you?" said Pansy

"Yeah do you?" asked Ginny looking excited. Hermione was looking worried at that point then Draco said

"Yes i do love Hermione" he then turned to Hermione and said "Hermione Jane Granger I love you, I have for a long time but didn't want to say anything because I thought you hated me, well I know you hated me but when I saw you over the summer my feeling changed for you and I love you." He looked at her she said "I love you too Draco Jayden Malfoy" then smiled at Draco

Everybody around them were cheering and they also looked surprised because they have never heard Draco's middle name. When they heard his middle name coming from Hermione's mouth they really knew she had got to know him over the summer, because of all the years they have been at Hogwarts they have never heard it. Not even from Draco himself. This time Draco grabbed Hermione's tie and kissed her while Hermione put her hand on the back of Draco's neck. Everybody cheered while the couple kissed. Again Hermione felt very distracted but carried on kissing Draco. Pansy looked even more annoyed than she did when she entered the great hall everybody was ignoring her especially Draco and Hermione she walked off in a mood. None of her friends from Slytherin followed her at first they were to busy congratulating the happy couple but when they heard her shouting they went over to her, then they exited the great hall. Everybody settled down and got back to eating their dinner, mainly because Dumbledore came into the great hall. Most of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's ended up staying in the great hall for a while longer because they were not aloud to go in each others common rooms. They all chatted and had a good time. It was getting late so everybody decided to go to bed. The next morning was a Saturday and also the students first trip to Hogsmead. The teachers had decided to have a trip so early on in the new school term because the same night there is going to be a dance at Hogwarts so they were allowing them to go and get a new outfit if they needed.

Everybody was very excited looking forward to the trip to Hogsmead and the dance. But it was getting even later so went back to their common rooms. Draco didn't want to let go of Hermione's hand so he walked her to her common room, even though it was in the opposite direction to his. They got to the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room everybody else went inside except for Hermione who stayed outside with Draco for a few minutes. They kissed once more before he went back to kiss common room.

Draco kissed and hugged Hermione then whispered in her ear "will you go to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course I will," she said smiling and then hugging her new boyfriend.

Draco gave Hermione another kiss and then whispered, "I love you Hermione Jane Granger"

"I love you too Draco Jayden Malfoy" she whispered back to him

"It sounds so sexy when you say my full name" Draco said before he walked away smiling at Hermione

"Until tomorrow Draco Jayden Malfoy" she said giggling as she walked through the portrait hall

She snuck a look as Draco was walking away, she saw him turn around and he blew a kiss to her. "I will see you tomorrow morning and we can walk to Hogsmaed together is you want" Draco said to Hermione before walking around the corner. "Cant wait" she shouted to him still smiling.

Everybody was waiting for Hermione to come into the common room. "OMG" said Ginny sounding very excited hugging Hermione she then added "i'm so happy for you" All Hermione did was smile because she was still in shock that Draco shouted to everybody in the whole school that he loved her. Hermione had never been in love with a guy before. She had, had crushes on guys but never been in love. Everybody in the Gryffindor common room stayed up for a little while longer then went to bed around 12:00am.

the next morning Hermione awoke at about 9:00am she wanted to get up a bit earlier so that she could get a shower before going down for breakfast. Dumbledore decided to let the students have breakfast at 10:00am on Saturdays so they didn't have to get up as early as they usually do. Hermione turned over and noticed on her bedside table that there was a single red rose with a note attached. The note read:

My Dearest Hermione,

I'm so happy that we are finally together. I've been wanting

To kiss you for the longest time. When I feel your skin against mine

I feel warm inside. I feel happy when I am around you. I can't wait

to dance with you tonight and feel your skin against me all night.

Love always Draco.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

PS, I will meet you in the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione smelt the rose; Ginny was watching her she started to smile at her. Hermione smiled back at her and then got up and went for a shower. Hermione felt very refreshed after her shower. She got about of the shower and went to get some clothes to wear out of her drawer. She also got out her dress that she was going to wear for the dance. The clothes she decided to wear were a pair of a pair of white trainers, 3-quarter length jeans, a white tank top and a jacket over because it was kind of cold out. She straitened her hair with her straightened that she had brought from home. Everybody had their showers and got dressed. It was about 9:45 when everybody was ready they all met each other in the common room by the fire and walked down to the great hall together. Draco was waiting at the main entrance for Hermione.

"Morning Draco Jayden Malfoy" said Hermione with a cheeky looking smile on her face while kissing and hugging him

"mmmmm I love that" said Draco smiling

"What me kissing you or saying your full name?" asked Hermione

"Both" said Draco smiling

"In that case may I kiss you again Draco Jayden Malfoy" Hermione said beaming

"Of course you may Hermione Jane Granger" said Draco and let Hermione kiss him

After they said morning to each other they joined the rest of their friends at the Gryffindor table and started their breakfast. Even Crabbe and Goyle came and sat with them. They didn't rush their breakfast because they couldn't go to Hogsmead until all the students and teachers were finished. By about 11:15 everybody had finished their breakfast and was getting ready to go. They all walked towards the entrance hall talking excitedly about what they were going to buy. Lavender and Ginny were going to buy new dresses for the dance. Both Hermione and Taylor didn't need to buy dresses for the dance because they already had them ready to wear that night. About fifteen minutes later they arrived in Hogsmead. Everybody was very excited to be there. Harry, Ron and the boys went to the shop were the girls were getting their dresses because they had to get outfits for the dance aswell. They all went in together. Even though Hermione and Taylor weren't getting outfits for the dance they still went in to have a look at the jewelry. Lavender and Ginny went to look at the dresses, while Hermione and Taylor went to the other side of the shop and looked at the jewelry. Hermione saw a beautiful black necklace that would look perfect with her new dress she was going to wear for the dance so she decided to buy it for herself. Ginny and Lavender came out of the changing rooms they both looked very beautiful. Ginny was wearing a very pretty baby pink dress she decided to buy it. Lavender was wearing a very pretty baby blue dress and also decided to buy it. The boys all got tuxedos for themselves they all looked very handsome.

The next place they decided to go to was Honeydukes. It was packed with Hogwarts students like every time they go to Hogsmead. Each of them got lots of candy between them. Everybody was getting a little thirsty so they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to get something to drink. They all ordered their drinks and got a table at the back.

It was now about 4:00 that same day. Everybody was making their way back to Hogwarts after having their visit to Hogsmead. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle went to the Slytherin common room. While Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Ginny, Lavender and Taylor went to the Gryffindor common room. Before they went their separate ways Draco gave Hermione a quick hug and kiss.

The Gryffindors go to their common room. Like usual the girls went up one side of the common room and the boys went up the other. The girls decided to take showers again because they had been in the Three Broomsticks and people were smoking. Hermione got her towel and her shampoo and things then went for a shower. By time she had got out of the shower both Ginny and Taylor had, had a shower and were starting to her ready. Hermione walked into he dorm room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Hermione Jane Granger?" said Taylor to Hermione making her jump "Is that what I think it is?" she added walking up to Hermione. Taylor had seen that tattoo on Hermione's shoulder. It was a tattoo of two small yellow stars on her right shoulder. (This was the secret I was talking about earlier)

"Is what, what you think it is" said Hermione turning around to look at Taylor

"You have a tattoo don't you?" Said Taylor looking surprised

"No" Hermione said smiling innocently

"You do," said Taylor looking at her shoulder

"Ok I do," said Hermione smiling "I got it over the summer when I went to New York"

Ginny then got up and walked over to Hermione and looked at her shoulder. Then Lavender came in and looked at it smiling. "So what does it mean?" asked Lavender looking very excited and surprised at the same time.

The girls sat on their beds and Hermione started speaking "I decided to get two stars because one of them represents my life, my friends and family in the real world. The other star represents my life and my friends in the wizarding world"

"Awwwww that's so sweet, I love that" said Taylor looking happy then added "so do Harry and Ron know about it?"

"No nobody except you girls know about it in the school, I will tell them though" Hermione said.

After Hermione told the girls about her tattoo she grabbed her dress and went into the bathroom and got into it. She decided to do her hair in there aswell because there was a bigger mirror. She walked back into the room all the girls was so shocked when they saw her. They have only ever seen her look this beautiful once that was when it was the Yule Ball. She was wearing a black 50's style dress, her hair was a little curly with a headband on, she was wearing black high-heeled shoes and also the necklace she bought in Hogsmead. She was showing off her sexy tanned legs.

"My god girl you look damn fine," said Taylor smiling in her very strong American accent.

"You really think," said Hermione looking very shy at that moment.

"You know what I think, I think that Draco wont be able to keep is hands off you" said Ginny smiling at her.

Hermione blushed and smiled. "So are we ready to go girls" said Hermione looking excited. "Just one minute" said Taylor walking up to her, she got Hermione's hair and put it over her left shoulder so she was showing off her tattoo. "That's better" Taylor said smiling at Hermione.

A few minutes later all the girls were in the common room waiting for boys to come. About five minutes later the boys came walking down the stairs. Everybody was ready to go so walked out the portrait hole and went down to the great hall. The boys couldn't stop staring at the girls all the way down. When they got down near the entrance hall stairs the boys went down first because the girls wanted to make and entrance.

Ginny went down first she was going to the dance with Neville she had gotten to know him since she came back to school and really liked him. Lavender went down the stairs next she was going to the dance Seamus she had also gotten to know him they have a lot in common because as you know Seamus is from Scotland and so is some of Lavender's family so they have been hanging out and getting to know each other a lot better. Taylor went down the stairs next she was going to the dance with a fellow Gryffindor named Adam Jones he is a very nice guy, very handsome, he is in his 6th year and another exchange student from the USA.

Hermione was the next to walk down the stairs. She was very nervous but excited at the same time. She noticed Draco with his back to her but Crabbe and Goyle noticed Hermione walking down the stairs they both nudged Draco at the same time and told him to turn round. Hermione smiled as she saw him turn around. Draco was smiling ear to ear. He walked up to Hermione and put his hand out and bowed to her he then said smiling "you look very beautiful tonight Miss Granger"

"Thank you, you look very handsome tonight Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said smiling at him

He then led her onto the dance floor and they started dancing. Everybody and their partners also went onto the dance floor. Harry's partner for the dance was Cho Chang who Harry was happy to be there with. Ron's partner for the dance was a Gryffindor called Alexis Anderson


End file.
